<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sugar rush. by cloudlatte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403816">sugar rush.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlatte/pseuds/cloudlatte'>cloudlatte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a seasonal playlist. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Hour, Candy, F/F, VALENTINE'S SPECIAL, Yulyen, candy shop, literally a whole fluffy mess, sweets, yenyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlatte/pseuds/cloudlatte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Yena took Yuri to a not-so-ordinary candy shop to make their own packet filled with sweet treats. The only catch is that, the candy bags they made are only to be given to people that they have feelings for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yena &amp; Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a seasonal playlist. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sugar rush.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah HAHAHAHAH so i didn't finish the playlist os on time and so ... i wrote this instead. it's still pretty sweet and i felt like it really suits the mood for valentine's so here's something to make y'all feel a bit more lonely ig HAHAHAH but anyways enjoy! also, please listen to blue hour by txt as it was inspired by that song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> A candy store. </em>
</p><p>Yup, that one place everyone must've spent their childhood talking about with their parents. Well in all honesty, who wouldn't have been eager to visit such a place, filled with nothing but happiness, joy, and most importantly, <em> sweets. </em> </p><p>As you enter the place, most of the time, you'll be greeted by a large mascot, preferably those of the infamous M&amp;M choco-balls, smiling an everlasting grin near the entrance. If you head a little deeper, the sweets start to show themselves, bit by bit. On one side of the area were colorful, chewy little bites that filled a whole four feet tall of a jar, with smaller containers placed beside them, much like a <em> ready-to-go </em> type of packaging tube. A few vibrant packets were displayed left and right, with a sugary, fruity scent filling the air. There were a lot to choose from, and anyone would have a hard time selecting a few treats to enjoy. Not to mention, the endless options ranging from the most exquisite, velvety bars of chocolate, to the tangy, fun, small round skittles that had multiple dispensers for each flavor, either red, yellow or blue.</p><p>Believe me, the treats here are just <em> limitless. </em></p><p>Though, the place this eighteen-year-old that goes by the name Choi Yena headed to, wasn't exactly the regular candy store anyone would have in mind. It was rather a peculiar one, to say the least, and whatever striked her mind that day must've made her lose her senses, as she decided to go to the mysterious treats shop with Jo Yuri. </p><p>Also known as the person Yena might or might not have the biggest crush on. (a/n: Oh! But you didn't hear that from me, of course.)</p><p>It was one bright, cheerful day. One person was tapping her toes impatiently in front of a tall, glass building. They lived in Seoul, and the city alone was known for its incredible infrastructures, so it was no surprise that those twenty-story buildings would be visible all across the district. She was standing right in front of the lobby, eyes darting back and forth impatiently as she scanned the path right next to her, in hopes of finding another petite figure arriving soon. </p><p>The person herself was about five-feet-four, a bit shorter than that because of her bent posture while staring at her phone nervously. Her navy blue locks were tied into a small bunch on top of her head, forming a bun-looking hairdo. She was wearing a matching sweater, wrapping her body perfectly, almost as if it was a gift from the heavens that needed to be protected. Her outfit was finished with a pair of snow white jeans, and some good old Vans sneakers that topped the casual look perfectly. </p><p>Her eyes squinted a bit as she read the time flashed on her watch, forming two small crescent moons on her face. Her nose took the shape of a tiny strawberry, perfectly aligned with her other soft features. Her lips were plump, and they were pink, much like a peach when it's fully ripe. It formed a small pout as time passed, as she was growing more and more impatient, with a mix of nervousness, a dash of irritation with a bit of anticipation. And those emotions were shown clearly through her fingers, slightly tapping the side of her leg, and the concerned look that was left lingering inside the pair of dark grey orbs that was following each passerby, trying to look for that someone she had been waiting for.</p><p>She finally snapped out of her dreadful waiting when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder, immediately turning around the person whose touch she felt earlier. She was met by a blinding smile, followed by a guilty chuckle let out by the figure that stood upon her eyes. </p><p>
  <em> "Sorry it took so long, I overslept earlier. Shall we go now?" </em>
</p><p>Similar to Yena, Yuri was dressed in a similar type of fashion, with her outfit being a light, mint colored T-shirt with a beige, checkered skirt and a pair of white, Nike-Air sneakers. Her ash-grey hair was tied up into a low ponytail, with a few strands of hair and her neatly formed bangs delicately cupping her unreal, porcelain-like face. Her hazel eyes were in contrast to Yena's, and it showed a hint of guilt while her lips formed into a thin line, waiting for the older to reply. She stayed like that, anticipating, but it wasn't until a few minutes after when she got an answer. Well, it wasn't like Yena didn't want to reply, it's just that Yuri might've looked like a real-life angel then, and she might've been stunned by the younger's appearance, even if she didn't dare to say those words aloud.</p><p>
  <em> "O-oh of course! It didn't take that long either, don't worry about it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well, let's get going then." </em>
</p><p>Shortly afterwards the two made their way into the candy shop Yena had planned to go previously. It was not an exaggeration to say Yena's palms were sweating at an uncontrollable rate as of the moment, especially not after the short circuit she had when Yuri unknowingly locked her arm in between hers. Her heart felt like bursting any minute then, but just to her luck, it didn't take long before the candy kingdom would show itself and its presence in front of the two. </p><p>
  <em> Luckitty-Candy. </em>
</p><p>The sign read out the name, and even judging from its title it didn't seem anything regular. In fact, this special place has its own rule when it comes to making or purchasing sweets. The regulation went something like this, </p><p>
  <em> "The candies made or bought can only be eaten by oneself or given to those who they held fondly within their hearts." </em>
</p><p>Or simply put, the visitors can either eat the sweets they bought themselves, or only give them to those they had feelings for. </p><p>Which brings us to the exact reason why Yena brought Yuri to this odd place.</p><p>She was here to pour out her own feelings for the younger, and what better way to do it by confessing through candy. Nothing wrong with it, really. </p><p>As soon as the two entered the store, Yena went directly to the counter, asking a few kind staffs abruptly on what this "Love Candy" thing was all about. As Yuri waited for the older from afar, she noticed how Yena herself couldn't contain her excitement upon doing the activity, as she kept doing a few tiny jumps while the friendly personnel answered every bit of her question. When she returned, she couldn't help but realize that there was an enormous grin plastered on the older's face, with her hands swinging around, much like those of a little girl.</p><p>
  <em> "I asked about those 'Love Candies' since apparently it's what the place is known for, and basically you can take one of those large plastic wrappers near the entrance and start filling it with any of the sweets you like, but only those through the dispensers though." </em>
</p><p>Yuri nodded along, and so the two began their sweets hunting together.</p><p>The two first started exploring the paths across the store together. They entered the chocolate section, where a large bar of goodness was displayed right in the heart of the area. The place had a rather strong smell, though it was in the most pleasant way possible. It was awfully intoxicating, and it made Yuri and Yena both crave for the smooth, rich truffles aligned perfectly on the shelves with red and blue wrappings, signalling the different flavors that were available. </p><p>The next spot was the jelly-bean section, where the infamous Jelly-Belly treats were sold. There were the fruity ones on one corner, and on the other were the more challenging, unusual flavors, that were disgusting for some. Though, the appearance of those wondrous bits of joy excited the two, and Yena even got a sample tasting before continuing to the last section. </p><p>The last section was the gummy section, or preferably called the most favorite section of practically anyone. Who wouldn't have a special liking towards gummies, though? They were chewy, gelatin-filled bits of joy with sweet and sour fruity flavors, and some even have those extra sour crystals to top it all off. Besides that, their cute shapes ranging from bears, to worms, to cute little peaches was able to lure anyone for a treat, and it was no different with Yuri and Yena. Heck, they even spent an extra ten minutes on the area staring at the large, half-kilo gummy bear special the store had, and it was safe to say by their looks towards the treat, it was as if they were willing to risk it all for just that one block of jelly.</p><p>Yuri grabbed a yellow colored bag, while Yena took an orange one. It didn't take long before Yena disappeared, leaving Yuri all alone on the counter, in a daze. The older was already busy scrambling about, filling her bag with tons of chocolates, since Yena remembered quite clearly that the younger prefered chocolates over anything. Her legs were as if it was moving on its own, bringing her to all sorts of stations, from orange-flavored gummy bears to the small Reeses' peanut butter cup everyone has heard of. And soon afterwards, Yena found her bag full of those treats unknowingly.</p><p>Yuri, on the other hand, had a hard time selecting the treats she was willing to put inside her packet. Her eyes scanned the place hurriedly, trying to find sweets that matched <em> her </em> taste. Her legs felt stiff, and she seemed lost in her thoughts instead of the sweet maze in front of her. In the end, she gave up, and instead went towards Yena, asking her for help.</p><p>
  <em> "Hey Yena, can you help me for a bit?" </em>
</p><p>Yena turned to the younger, who now had her pleading eyes, which in an instant turned her agile feet into jelly. Yuri had a small pout, while pondering hard on what to choose. With an adorable look like that, Yena found herself lost inside the younger's beauty while the other was rambling about her sweet problem. </p><p>
  <em> "What do you think I should choose?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Depends, what does this person like? Specifically what type of candy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All I remember is that she likes fruit candy, and gummies ... That's about it really."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Then just go buy those. I'm sure she'll like them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, wait for me here!" </em>
</p><p>To say that Yena's chest didn't tighten a bit after Yuri said that was most probably a lie. It had never crossed her mind one bit that the younger would return her feelings, and here she was, witnessing her getting the sweets for someone that in her mind, was definitely not her. Her spirits gradually became less energetic than before as she thought of that, and she became a bit more gloomy than when they first started. </p><p>But of course, those were just assumptions she made. Nothing was really clear about what Yuri <em> actually </em> felt, and perhaps those negative thoughts Yena had were only dragging her down. After all, Yuri didn't say who it was, and it was quite reckless of her to form such thoughts when Yena herself had a similar taste to the person Yuri had in mind. </p><p>I mean, you never really know until you get it, right?</p><p>Soon after, Yuri returned with her own full packet. Much to Yena's surprise, the bag was filled with the same things she had on her own, except they were yellow-colored instead of orange. Yuri came back with a rather satisfied smile, proud of the items she had chosen. She flashed another toothy grin before bringing, or more like dragging, the older to the counter, much different with the confused expression she had before.</p><p>The two now stood outside the shop, near the lobby they had previously met in the morning. Yena grew more and more silent, and it seemed like the younger took notice of that. Among the bustling area, only she stayed silent, and Yuri had to admit, it was killing her to see the older like this. The deafening silence coming from Yena made her grow uncomfortable, making her slightly squirming on where she stood. So, she decided to strike up a conversation with the older.</p><p>
  <em> "Where do you want to go now?" </em>
</p><p><em>"Yuri, wait. I have something to tell you before that." </em> </p><p><em> Here goes nothing I guess. </em> </p><p>Yena took out the packet she had kept inside her white sling bag, and handed it abruptly to the younger. At first, she felt a small lump hidden in her hoarse throat, unable to mutter anything. It was as if a cat's caught her tongue. Swallowing that lump, she gathered all her courage and centered it on that very moment. With her hands trembling, both from the cold air-con breeze that blew past her and from a nerve-wreck, she said those words she had been keeping in for a long while. </p><p>
  <em> ""I like you. I really do, and it's more than what a friend could feel. Jo Yuri, I really, really like you." </em> 

</p><p> At first, the younger was stunned, of course. Eyes widening and a small gasp let out, escaping her lips. But that amazed reaction turned into a grin like none other, and even if Yena was nervous, she could've sworn she saw another sun shining right in front of her, hopping and skipping like a little child getting a toy from Santa Claus. </p><p>Just then, Yuri took her packet of sweets from her beige-colored backpack, and handed it to Yena in return, before rushing towards the older. Yena, caught off-guard, had no reply to give to the giddy Yuri in front of her, herself still drowned in disbelief and shock, in the best way possible. The younger though, had now wrapped her arms and snuggled closer to her, pulling her into an embrace like no other. Yena could feel the warmth spreading onto her cheeks and possibly into her heart, and at that moment, she felt as if no gummies or bonbons could ever be as sweet as this. </p><p>And well, after the next four words, Yena was convinced she was now having a sugar rush.</p><p>
  <em> "I like you too." </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>